disaster master
by Usachani
Summary: sayomi shimizu,a mute 17 year old, claims to be shizou's illegitimate little sister. She's gotten in some gang trouble and Izaya and her go way back, how will shizou and izaya protect little sayomi? Will shizu-chan ever except her as his little sister?


"_Waist length Blonde hair like snow, blue eyes like Ice, a body like a goddess, A face like an angel, The power…of a demon. My daughter is surely the best of them all."_

_follow the airplane to ikebukuro, follow the airplane to ikebukuro.._

I thought the song, nodding my head to the melody within my head. _Let's see~ Shizu-nii should be leaving work by the time I get there...right? _I glanced at the schedule, it was way to confusing for me to understand. I hopped off the shinkasen* and made my way out of the station. _According to the map I'm currently…twelve blocks away from Nii-san's** job._ With me having nothing else to do, I dashed down the sidewalk, clearly excelling human speed, I was there in a matter of minutes. I watched two men, sitting there talking about their next "debt collection."_ Is this really all right? _I asked my self. _According to what I've heard, he's the strongest man in Ikebukuro…And telling him he has a little sister…who was conceived during an affair…might not be the best thing- _My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey you there!" It was the man, he was wearing a suit, although he didn't look too serious. He had brown hair.

"What are you doing here!" He shouted walking towards me.

I pointed to my self.

"Yes you! Say something!" He was in my face. The blonde one was wearing a bartender's out fit, he had on sunglasses and was smoking a cigarette. I pulled out a note book and pressed it against the wall and wrote:

{which one of you is Shizuo heiwajima?}

"I am." The blonde one said roughly. "Why?" I couldn't see his eyes but he gave off a scary aura. I wrote something else and showed it to the two.

{Well…My name is Sayomi shimizu, I am seventeen, and I was my mother is Chi shimizu, according to her…I am the illegitimate child of her and Kichirou.} Just then shizuo smirked.

"My father never had an affair."

"Say something." The brunette repeated. I shook my head and quickly wrote.

'I can't I'm mute.' I winced waiting for some type of cruel treatment. I stared at them and then sighed and wrote.

{I was born with it, and I was also blind, my family could only fix one of my disabilities, so we chose fixing my blindness.}

"What's your mother's name again?" the Shizuo asked.

"Shizu-chan~" I heard an unfamiliar voice call. "Oh? Who's this?" I glanced at the man. He had black hair and sharp brown eyes. I decided to call him Raven-san. I winced as he tucked my blonde hair behind my left ear.

"Ah, Yoyo-chan, long time no see~? What are you doing in ikebukuro?" The raven asked. I gave him a rather confused look, then my mouth dropped and I wrote.

{Izaya-kun? Is that really you?} He nodded and gave a smile, then tilted my head.

"Answer please?" He said innocently. I wrote.

{ I came to meet, my half brother, Shizuo-san, and I am going to live here…when I find a place of course.}

"Why don't you stay with me? You have matured very greatly." He gestured toward my chest, I blushed.

"III-ZAAA-YAAA!" Shizuo shouted.

"Ah, now you attack me, slow one." Izaya jumped up and ran into the street. Shizuo picked me and I dropped my note book. I attempted to let out some type of scream but it didn't work. I hit shizuo's back as I felt my skirt rise and fall with each jump we made.

"STOP!" he yelled and then jumped on the roof of another building. I felt the rain starting to fall as they ran. I did a double take as shizuo picked up a pole from one of the buildings, winced as Izaya's knife flew past me, squirmed as my skirt flew up and silently cried as Shizuo started to get tired. He set me down.

"Sorry." He said scratching the back of his head, and shooting me an apologetic look. I stood there for a moment and then nodded rubbing my eyes. Then I tilted my head and mouthed.

'Why?'

"Well…I hate Izaya, and if you are my sister why would I want him hitting on my little sister?" I let out a small giggle and his eyes widen.

"you can giggle?" He asked. I nodded.

"Where are you going to stay." I shrugged. He sighed. Then he handed me some money.

"This should at least get through the night, we'll get you set up tomorrow, Tom-san should be able to help us with something." He looked away. I smiled and nodded, and without any restraint I hugged him. He hugged back awkwardly and said.

"see ya'" I waved and looked around._ He did it on purpose._ I snickered as I entered the hotel in front of me.

X!X!X!

"Well, well, did you have a nice shower? Yo-yo-chan?" I glanced at Izaya who was sitting on the window sill. I nodded.

"Nn~, is that so?" He stepped in and sat on my bed.

"When's your birthday?" I looked around, and then sighed and sat next to him, I buttoned up the last button on my pajamas. I held up a four to represent April and an eight to represent the Eighth. He handed me some money.

"for your surgery." He said.

I tilted my head.

"You'll go tomorrow morning. Escorted by me of course."

I shook my head and pushed the money towards him. He chuckled.

"So Naïve, so innocent."-He placed a finger on my lips and trailed it down to my chest and leaned towards my neck- "I could just eat you up~" I blushed and pushed him back, rolling off the bed.

"oh? What's this?" He asked pulling a small P.D.A from his pocket. My eyes sparkled and I hugged Izaya with all my might. I was so happy, so excited. Then A weird Croaking sound came from my throat. I gasped and held my stomach.

"Bye Yomi-chan." Izaya said walking out the window. I held pressure on my stomach and crawled out into the hall way, blood trickling after me. Izaya, had stabbed me.

*shinkasen- A train

**Nii-san- a way to adress an older brother


End file.
